


soft and neat

by thatphannie_person233



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, bed sharing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatphannie_person233/pseuds/thatphannie_person233
Summary: cuddles and softness, based on blue's art
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	soft and neat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue/gifts).



> based on @blueandothercolor's amazing art "soft and neat" https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/blueandothercolors/635065778392137728  
> love this art sm and love them a lot!! <33

The honey-coloured sunlight filled the room and caused the illusion of warmth. Phil hated winter. Sure the aesthetic of it was lovely and it was fun to yearn for during the unbearably hot days of summer, however living through it was grey and a bit lonely. Phil grabbed Dan’s hoodie off the sofa and pulled it over his head roughly, craving any warmth he could get. He padded through the house on a mission. 

Dan had been writing non-stop, and frankly, Phil missed him a little, even when he was only a few rooms over. While passing, he flipped the heating up a little higher, wanting pure coziness.

Just across the hall, Dan was stuck. Not physically, although he did get stuck in a folding chair that one time, but he tried not to think about it. The blinking cursor on his screen was mocking him as he pushed both hands through his hair for what felt like the billionth time. 

He turned his hands over and looked at them critically. His nails were bitten down,though Dan couldn’t remember when he had restarted this habit or any time he had indulged it. He sighed and looked back at his open word document. ‘You will get through this night?’ Right then, Dan felt like he couldn’t even get through the afternoon. 

But then he heard the soft shuffle of feet behind him and the stress of writing cooled away as two gangly arms wrapped around him from behind. “Hi,” muttered Phil into Dan’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Hey.” 

Phil leaned into the crook of Dan’s neck a little more. “Wanna come give me some attention?” he said jokingly, making Dan laugh a little. He gently pushed Phil off him so he could get up from his chair.

He closed his laptop lid and turned back to Phil, “Is that my hoodie?”

Phil passed a hand through Dan’s curls and shrugged, smiling vaguely and changing the subject, “I like your top,”

It was the yellow-ey orange one he had gotten slightly as a joke, wanting to slowly add some colour to his wardrobe, knowing full well Dan didn’t like yellow, but also knowing he’d like the soft material and slight crop.

“What were you saying about me giving you some attention,” Dan said, flicking his eyes down Phil’s lips and back up again. They were standing a few centimetres apart, Dan’s third draft forgotten, caught up in the moment and ignoring the sun sliding closer and closer to the London skyline and out of view.

-

After watching a slightly boring movie, drinking a glass or two of wine and eating just a bit too much popcorn, Dan sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, Phil’s arms around his middle. The clock’s hands were reaching towards the twelve, and Phil’s grip loosened slightly as he drifted off to sleep. The late night rain had ceased and the clouds drifted away so outside of their windows Dan could see the black London sky, the soft glow of it seeping through.

“Hey bub, wanna head to bed?” 

Phil groaned a little, tightening his arms around Dan, “Only if you give me a massive cuddle later,” Dan laughed a little at this and untangled himself from Phil’s long limbs, making Phil reach out with grabby hands again.

“C’mon you nerd, let’s go” Dan said, lightly taking Phil's hand and leading him to their room. Phil flopped down on the bed. Dan followed suit, both of them too tired to change. Phil had just done the wash and the sheets smelled sweet and clean, lulling them to sleep but not before they could fit together like puzzle pieces, Phil’s hand finding itself in Dan’s curls and Dan winding his arm around Phil’s middle.

“Love you,” muttered Phil into Dan’s hair. Everything was okay.


End file.
